


Stuff from school, and more!

by Yells_of_the_not_so_danged



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Haiku, also haikus!, batman stuff, mostly gotham, poem stuff i wrote for class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged/pseuds/Yells_of_the_not_so_danged
Summary: I had to write some poem stuff for school and I thought it would be fun to post em'.





	1. Abstract (1)

Gotham is the color gray during a storm, the blackness of space, and has the brown brick of old aged buildings.  
Gotham sounds like the bang when a gun is shot, the screeching of tires, and the murmurs of hushed voices.  
Gotham doesn't tastes like the street meat we want, but tastes like the street meat we deserve.  
Gotham smells like cigarette smoke, ash from a burning building, and of gas which spells out your doom.  
Gotham looks like a place of mad men, a home for stubborn people with unbreakable wills, and a small shimmer of hope.  
Gotham feels like fear and despair, like the thrill of the chase, and the feeling of there being no place like it.


	2. Soliloquy ( if it is one, it's a very bad one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of the tumblr post of Tim going to work in a Sailor moon cosplay but forgetting he had a meeting.  
> I would link it if i knew how, but i'm very bad with technology... >_>;

So here I am:  
Tim Drake CEO of Wayne Enterprises,  
dressed as a character from Sailor Moon   
during a meeting with Lex Luthor.  
Not the weirdest day I’ve had.  
Certainly not the most embarrassing either.  
We’re trying to discuss a tech deal   
but the fact that i’m dressed as if i walked out of an 90’s anime   
doesn’t help.  
I lost a bet with Tam Fox.  
The one who schedules all my meetings.  
She planned this.  
Lex is keeping his eyes stuck on his coffee   
as if it can get him out of having a business discussion   
with a Sailor Saturn look-alike.  
You can gaze into that coffee all you like Luthor   
but you can't escape this awkward, never ending, awkward situation.  
I think we both wish for one of those nervous energy interns   
to bust-in and distract us both   
from the cosplaying elephant in the room.


	3. Ode to Riddler ( Or me ranting about how i love this giant nerd of doom)

From Frank Gorshin to Jim Carrey and now to Cory M. Smith  
many have tried to portray the prince of puzzles.  
But none can meet his unreachable standards.  
The Riddler has been in through it all:   
from realizing he might have a problem   
to going into a full blown coma.  
Nothing can keep this boy down.  
He tried to reform, to keep on the straight and narrow.  
But, alas, he is just too much of a smug,  
Know-it-all, dingdong to make it last.   
He made puzzle toys for the kiddos,   
was a private inspector, developed video games,   
and even went into forensics.  
But as fate may have it,   
he fell into a conundrum filled life of crime.  
He made many partners in his escapades,   
such as his old buddy, the Penguin,   
Or his two henchgirls Query and Echo,   
who can easily kick his twink-ish butt.  
Yes, the Riddler has had quite the run   
and DC Comics should stop focusing on the deranged clown   
and realize they have some great story-lines at their disposal.


	4. Tanka and a bad haiku

Batman sang a song.  
Music Meister was the cause.  
Do not listen long.  
Causing trouble around town.  
I think I prefer the clown.

 

Sure do love some soup  
Chicken noodle most of all  
Slurp slurp good stuff yum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever is saying this about music miester, I will fight you.


	5. Abstract 2 electric boogaloo!

Fear is the color green and yellowish brown glowing from a spray canister and tubes leading down to sharp needle points.  
Fear sounds like a low southern drawl asking you about what you see while the gas takes effect.  
Fear tastes like chemicals...and vaguely like lime jello?  
Fear smeels like thick gas, it doesn’t really have a smell to it but you know something is wrong with what you are breathing.  
Fear looks like a tall, lean man dressed in a costume all know to run away from...Fear looks like Jonathan Crane, the Scarecrow.  
Fear feels like breathing in the gas, or a needle pricking into your skin. Fear feels like the toxin taking effect.


End file.
